1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink module and, more particularly, to a compact heat sink module which requires less installation space and, achieves a satisfactory heat dissipation effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, a variety of sophisticated electronic and communication devices have been continuously disclosed. The creation of small-size multi-function CPUs (Central Processing Units) act an important role in the development of compact, thin, and delicate electronic products.
The CPU of a computer is the operation center, which is the most impart part of the computer. Following fast development of IC manufacturing techniques, modern CPUs have better and faster operation and calculation power. A CPU having a relatively faster speed produces a relatively bigger amount of heat. During running of a computer, heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU. Excessive high temperature affects the stability of the operation of the computer. Various heat sink modules have been disclosed for use in a computer to dissipate heat from the CPU.
FIG. 1 shows a heat sink module according to the prior art. According to this design, the heat sink module is comprised of a plurality of radiation fins 12, a heat conduction copper block 14, and a heat conduction copper tube 16. The radiation fins 12 are located on one side of the heat conduction copper block 14. The heat conduction copper tube 16 has one end fastened to the heat conduction copper block 14 and the other end curved and then fastened to the radiation fins 12. When in use, the heat conduction copper block 14 is closely attached to the CPU to absorb heat from the CPU, for enabling absorbed heat to be transferred to the radiation fins 12 through the heat conduction copper tube 16 and the connection area between the heat conduction copper block 14 and the radiation fins 12 and then dissipated into the air from the radiation fins 12.
This design of heat sink module has drawbacks. Because the heat conduction copper tube 16 has a part curved and extended to the outside, the heat sink module requires much installation space, not in conformity with the requirements for a lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller product design.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a heat sink module, which requires less installation space. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the heat sink module comprises a base; a first heat conduction block located on the middle of a first side of the base, a second heat conduction block located on the middle of a second side of the base corresponding to the first heat conduction block; at least one heat conduction tube installed in the base between the first heat conduction block and the second heat conduction block, the at least one heat conduction tube each having two distal ends curved in one direction and respectively inserted into the first heat conduction block and the second heat conduction block; and a plurality of radiation fins located on two sides of the base and connected between the first heat conduction block and the second beat conduction block, the radiation fins each having two ends respectively extended to two sides of the base for enabling the base to be installed in a heat source.